Go Zeela
]] Go Zeela (ゴ・ジーラ), also known as Achopu (あちょぷ), is a Japanese former idol. She was a Second Generation member of BiS and remained a member from the second generation's formation to its disbandment. In addition, she was the captain of the temporary subgroup, BiS 1st. ]] ]] ]] Biography Go Zeela originally auditioned for BiSH. After failing, she auditioned for the upcoming reboot of BiS instead, where she progressed to the final boot camp. During the boot camp, she was given the name "Yokoyama Hina". She was declared the winner of the audition, having earned the most points, and joined the reformed BiS alongside Pour Lui, Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince and Peri Ubu. Upon debut she was given the stage name "Go Zeela", inspired by a Godzilla T-shirt she wore during the audition. On November 16th, her first album as a member of BiS, Brand-new idol Society 2, was released. Her first single, SOCiALiSM was released on May 31st, 2017. At the 2018 WACK EXHiBiTiON, it was announced that she would be placed in BiS 1st when BiS would split into two groups. In July 2018 she ranked 1st place in BiS.LEAGUE and was therefore chosen as the captain of BiS 1st. On December 19th 2018, she and BiS 1st groupmate Toriaez Hana provided guest vocals for the song "Darenimo Jama sa Renai Heya de Hajimaru Kimi no Tame no Kyousoukyoku, Sai Ichi Gakushou" on THE Natsu no Mamono's third album. On December 29th, it was announced that Go Zeela had ranked 1st for a second time in the BiS.LEAGUE vote. BiS' second generation disbanded on May 11th, 2019. At the mass-graduation concert, Go Zeela announced that she would also graduate WACK, and retire from the idol industry. Her contract with WACK was terminated the same day, and her twitter was deleted a few weeks later. From June, she started making appearances on Pour Lui's YouTube vlogs. On July 20th, 2019, Go Zeela appeared as a guest at a talk event held by gravure idol Tsukamoto Mai. Upon this announcement, she began to be referred to as "Achopu" instead of her WACK stage name. Personal Life Go Zeela didn't see much of her mother growing up, and considered her father to be a strange person. She has a younger brother. She worked in an office prior to joining BiS, quitting work just three days before the boot camp started. Discography * See Go Zeela Discography Featured In. Publications Other Media Film * 2017.01.28 Gekijoban BiS Tanjou no Uta * 2017.01.28 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- * 2019.11.11 IDOL -Aa, Mujou- Lyrics Written Re:STUPiD * twisted grunge * SAY YES * Never Starting Song B-Sides * Did Not * Itsuka Yarareru zo Trivia * Her audition name, Yokoyama Hina, is a parody of Yokoyama Rina. She shares her audition name with Tsukino Usagi. * Is a big fan of tokusatsu and kaiju films. * Admits that she has difficulty expressing her emotions. * Has practiced karate since kindergarten. * Is a fan of the artists Sakumi Yoshino, Daijiro Morohoshi and Amin Okada. * Kept her hair short for her whole BiS career, but then started wearing hair extensions the day after the group disbanded. She has since removed them. * During her BiS career, she tweeted every morning the phrase "achopu" (あちょぷ), to which fans replied "maumau" (まうまう). These are a reference to the 1984 manga series "Kaijin Gonzui", where one of the characters can only utter these two words. Since then, "Achopu" has become one of her nicknames. Gallery ZeelaATP.jpg|Promoting Against The Pain EKDtMKWp 400x400.jpg|Promoting Don't miss it!! GoInterview.jpg Gojii.jpg ZeelaPan.jpg ZeelaPan1.jpg ZeelaPan2.jpg ZeelaNo.jpg|Promoting I can't say NO!!!!!!! Goji-Stupid.jpg|Promoting Re:STUPiD ZeelaStupid.jpg Goji-NewYEar.jpg Goji-Int2.jpg Goji-Int1.jpg Goji-Int.jpg GojiInt.jpg GojiInt1.jpg GojiInt2.jpg GojiInt3.jpg GojiInt4.jpg GojiInt5.jpg GojiInt6.jpg GojiInt7.jpg GojiInt8.jpg GojiInt9.jpg GojiInt10.jpg GojiInt11.jpg GojiInt12.jpg GojiInt13.jpg Category:Boot Camp Finalists Category:WACK Category:BiS Category:2016 Additions Category:Leaders Category:1994 Births Category:BiS Members Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:Graduated Category:2019 Departures